


Loss

by SecondSilk



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the Doctor grieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

He loves Rose no more than he loves Susan, Sarah-Jane, Jamie, Romana, Peri. Her loss is not greater than theirs, although he meant only to put right the damage from the war and be done with the universe. Let it save itself. No more friends.

He is grieving. The regret and uncertainty are unfamiliar. Rose reminded him what it is to notice the everyday, the minute in grand events. At first it scared him, now it reminds him of pain.

He pretends it's all for Rose. And he can almost remember the Gallifrey he fled without the taint of loss.


End file.
